Tempest of Blood
by Raik the Raichu
Summary: A sequal to DoC. A young Quilava awakens in a terrain, unsure of how he got there, and without any idea who he is. For a while, the place seems nice...until the first night, when he has odd dreams...and when someone screams...and he hears gunshots...
1. Ch1: An Undefiled in Limbo

**Tempest of Blood**

Author's Note:

Well, after a long time of not writing anything, I decided to write this. To anyone who isnt a member of RR (because they already know this), this is a sequal to my first and most popular fic, Dungeon of Control. I put a lot of thought into this one, and Im hoping you all enjoy it.

Rai-Rai

XXXXXX

Chapter 1: An Undefiled in Limbo

--

(The Daily Tab, Issue #117, October 16th, 2007)

_It had been only 10 months since the incident in the Minetop Mountains, where the police discovered a secret underground lab containing horrific sights of Pokemon testing. The police claimed that there must have been over a hundred Pokemon killed in the labs. Only about 20 were recovered and lived. Most of them had been loaded with devices and injected with vaccines that were inhumane and horrific. All were found locked in dark and mold crusted cells, chained the the wall by a small collar. Only 3 were found outside of the facility. One had been shot and died instantly, the second one had been brutally beaten and shot but lived, and the third one almost completely untouched. After a week in the hospital, all surviving ones were released into the wild._

_The police did a final sweep of the lab, took all remnants of the data and experiments, and kept them locked in a secret location. The lab was destroyed. Almost all evidence has been wiped clear from existance and the people hope that nothing like this will ever happen again..._

--

(5:58pm)

The dark figure observed the monitors very closely. He watched as everything was set into place. All the planning had been completed, and now it was time to put it all into action. They'd spent months developing new experiments, and had decided to finally do a field test. All the research and experimentation came to this. After the setup was finally completed, his dark voice rose up, and gave one simple order: "Initiate Project Hunter."

--

(6:00pm)

Almost instantaniously, his eyes shot wide open, and he gazed up at the surrounding sky, which was strewn about with small tuffs of clouds. The breeze was gentle and comforting, being a nice mild temperature. The grass he was apparently laying was comforting, yet very tall. Sadly, though, all was not perfect. The young Quilava shot up on all four legs, and frantically peered around at the new unfamiliar surroundings.

He found himself standing in a field of overgrown grass, which didn't look at all familiar. In fact...nothing seemed familiar. It seemed nothing like home...but oddly enough, he couldn't even remember what his home looked like. It was almost as if...

_Why...why cant I remember anything about where I live?...I cant remember what it looked like...where it was... _he thought, now getting a little worried.

Nothing seemed to click at all in his mind. Everything he tried to think of, every memory he attempted to recall, appeared as a blank empty void in his mind. Nothing. After a few minutes of thought, all he could remember was his name.

_My name is Blaze...I guess that's a start..._

So, dissapointed, he gave his body a quick stretch, yawned a bit, and wandered off looking for something to bring back some memories or anything at all. The tall grassy field proved a challenge to navigate through, but after a few minutes of exploring, he found his way out.

He had entered another field, only the grass was much shorter, making it easier to look around. He spotted a large hill, and climbed to the top to study the surrounding area. What he found was not was he was expecting.

The place he had woken up at was definitely not his home. The vast terrain was covered in what seemed to be many different types of landscapes all combined into one small area. To his left he could see the large grassy field in which he awoke, and beyond that what looked to be a rather large cliff, where sounds of the ocean reached his ears. The cliff oversaw a fantastic ocean view, but sadly, water was fatal to him, making that way not an option.

_Lucky for me I didnt go running in that direction..._

He glanced in front of him, where a large short-grassed field took up almost all of the view. He could just barely make out another cliff all the way off into the distance, which again, proved to be another dead end.

To his right, beyond the field, lay a rather large forested area out in the distance. The trees swayed in the gentle breeze, and created an almost inviting scene.

Finally, he turned around, and to his backside was possibly the most enormous part of the whole island. A rather large, snowcapped mountain loomed over him, making him feel almost microscopic in its appearence. The base of the jagged peak was nearly a few miles away, which would take a while on foot, and the sun had already started to set, appearing to slowly sink into the mountain.

_Well, I guess Id better--_

Just then, he felt a small movement in his stomach and a muffled growl came forth after.

"...but maybe I should find something to eat first," he said humorously.

So, he looked out in the distance for signs of food. He glanced over to the right and saw salvation in the distance. Out in plain sight was a rather large apple tree, filled with a bounty of nice ripe apples. Not wasting any time, he darted over towards the fruits and began feasting. The apples were absolutely perfect...juicy, crisp, and full of flavor. He couldn't help but smile after each bite, as every bite he took seemed like instant pleasure.

After a near 15 minutes of eating, he finally agreed that he had had his fill, and decided to rest a bit before moving anymore.

_Afterall, Ive just eaten my weight in fruit. Why run around on a full stomach?_

So, he layed against the tree for a while, enjoying the cool breeze and the calming sounds it brought. While resting, he tried to think of things to regain his memory. He thought of anything that seemed important: his home, people he knew, places he'd been, childhood memories...but alas, everything just appeared as an empty dark void of nothing.

Disappointed, he stopped trying to think about it, got up, and began deciding on where he should move next. In the distance, he could see the sun begining its decent behind the large mass of trees ahead which formed a decently sized forest.

_Well, I guess I could sleep there tonight...at least there might be some cover there..._ he thought, glancing at the forest before him.So, with that, he got up, and started towards to forest.

As he entered the forest, he realized just how dark it was. The thick canopy of pines and other trees created somewhat of a large blanket that blocked out most of the sun's rays, allowing only small beams to penetrate the foliage. The beams gave the forest an almost mysterious appearence, but also making it a very nice scene.

He gazed around, looking for a nice tree or some type of shelter to lay in for the night. After only a few minutes he spotted what appeared to be a nice stable place to rest for the night. It was a rather large pine tree, but at the base near the ground, there was a small burrow that had been dug out, and it seemed just large enough to house him with extra room.

Without hesitation, he crawled inside, and motioned himself around, attemping to get comfortable. He layed there for a minute, watching as the sun slowly began to disappear, creating a dark atmosphere, and leaving the flames on his back the only visible amount of light.

--

_"...wake...up..."_

Blaze awoke in a dark place. Everything was pitch black. Darkness. Everywhere. The sky, the ground. All dark.

_"...wake up..."_

But as he gazed down, he realized there was no ground. He was just floating in an abyss. A dark abyss.

_"...wake up."_

He looked around for a moment, hoping to find some source of light.

_"Wake up."_

Just then, he loked over his shoulder, and saw something in the distance. It appeared to be 2 purple glows moving towards him...and they kept repeating the same thing over and over.

The glows kept moving towards him until they were only a foot away from his face, and then again, the voice said, _"Wake up, now."_

He sat there floating, looking stupid, and simply muttered, "...what? What do you mean wake up?"

_"Understand me,"_ said the voice, now sounding more serious, _"You really want to wake up now. So, WAKE UP ALREADY!"_ And just as the voice said that, a dark form in the shape of a paw slapped Blaze on the face.

--

(2:28am)

Blaze shot up so fast, he smacked his head on the roof of the burrow. He rubbed his head and looked around. He appeared to be in the burrow, and it was still dark outside, probably early in the morning.

_Oh man...what a weird dream..._ he thought, rubbing his face. Suddenly, he realized something. His face really did hurt...right where that mysterious form in his dream slapped him.

_What the hell...that was a really weird dream...and why did she tell me to wake up?_ he thought.

Right after he thought that, a loud booming noise erupted from somewhere in the forest. He quickly shot out of the burrow and looked around. His eyes had become acustomed to the dark, so he could see the area around him, but only a limited distance. He franticly looked around for the source of the noise, but found nothing.

He was soon greeted with another loud boom, only this one sounded closer. After the loud boom, there came a blodd chilling scream of pain in the distance. That did it. Without and hesitation, he began spriting off in the opposite direction, confused and scared.

--

Unknown to him, the mysterious form from his dream was watching from afar, making sure that her attempt at a rescue did not fail.

_Good. Its nice to see he takes orders well. I hope he is the right one...but Ill just have to keep tailing him and see if he is...otherwise he could be shot before he can even figure out what's happening..._ she thought.

She then, slowly made her way in the direction he was headed, making sure not to lose him, and carefully watched him as Blaze ran off in fear, unaware of what was happening.

XXXXXX

Okay, well that was the first chapter. Personally, I think it turned out decently, although towards the end of the chapter, I started to trail off, because its like 3am as Im typing this ATM. So, yeah. Now I have to start working out Chapter 2. See ya.


	2. Ch2: Confusion in the Dark

**Tempest of Blood**

Author's Note:  
Yes, after like, forever, I've finally updated this thing. Ive been working a bit more with the storyline, and Im hoping I can pull it off. Enjoy.

|Rai-Rai|

------

Chapter 2: Confusion in the Dark

------

[2:34am]

The night was brisk and cold, and the chilled breeze blew through Blaze's fur making the night run much more difficult. His body was screaming at him to stop pushing himself so hard in the current temperature, but his fear of the nearby gunshots somehow overpowered everything his body was telling him. Visions of himself being shot repeatedly fueled him and kept him running at a moderate pace. He had no idea where he was headed, but he didn't care, as long as it was far away from the noises.

_Ohgodohgodohgod oh my god, it's gonna catch up with me and kill me and I'm gonna die oh god I'm too young shit I should have stayed in the damned tree I might have had a better cha-_ he thought, just before slamming head first into a large tree which he didn't notice. The combination of his speed and the size of the tree dealt a mighty painful blow to the head, causing painful waves of agony to pulse through his head in a rhythmic beat.

He stood up, rubbing his throbbing head, vision blurred, trying to figure out where he had run. He seemed to be even deeper into the forest now, as the trees became more dense, creating an almost eerie pitch black atmosphere around him, and with him already a stranger to this area, only created more confusion.

_Shit...I knew I should have looked at where I was going...now I'm lost, dammit...way to go Blaze._

He sighed and looked around, carefully scanning the area for any potential threats and listening for anymore gunshots. So far, it all seemed quiet, not a single motion was detected, or at least within his visual range. And no sound, except for the quiet chirp of crickets in the distance. His headache was causing a ringing in his ear, impairing his hearing, but he just went with his gut and assumed it was safe for the time being. He sighed, sat down, and tried to add up what was going on.

_Okay...first, I cant remember where I am or came from, then there was that weird dream, then gunshots..._

He let out a howl, and yelled, "Ah, none of it makes SENSE!"

Just then, a bush rustled nearby. Blaze stood up on his hind legs, alert and ready to leave in case something carrying anything larger than an apple burst out of the bushes.

_Of course, apples for that matter could be used as weapons..._

He scanned the nearby bushes for anything odd. He saw nothing until he looked at the bushes to his right, where, the bushes were now emitting a small yellowish glow. Blaze backed up and said, "Okay, glowing bushes is where I draw the line!" just before turning around and sprinting off in the opposite direction.

He started on another sprint, the wind just as cold as before, only this time he was more tired, and his head was throbbing from his recent tree impact. Normally he would stop, but behind him, he could hear the thumping of feet, maintaining a good distance, which he was sure was something that wanted to kill him.

------

[2:44am]

Behind him, the figure was getting closer and closer, almost able to grab Blaze's tail. He was getting frustrated with all the running he had to do at the moment.

_Why wont he stop running?...Ugh, if he only knew how much this was pissing me off he'd stop,_ he thought.

Getting sick of this, he finally pushed his legs as hard as they would go, gaining the extra amount of speed he needed to catch up. Once he got within tail's range, he gave his last bit of energy to leap on Blaze and take him down, finally giving both of them a break.

------

Viewing the whole scene as it played out, she sat there, and watched with confusion. She was hoping she picked the right ones or she may have just screwed up the whole plan. Of course, the plan itself was simply made on the spot, and by herself, a very unorganized pokemon.

_Sigh...I hope Arceus doesn't have my ass for this one,_ she sighed just as one of them tackled the other to the ground. All she could do for the moment was watch, and thump her head with her palm as they acted like fools, unaware of how important to her they were.

------

[2:45am]

Panting heavily, Blaze lay on the ground, exhausted and fearful of what was to come. He thought he had maintained a good speed to ditch whoever was following him, but to no avail as the dark form from earlier had somehow managed to gain enough speed to catch up, and roughly tackle him to the ground, causing him to land face first into the hardened and dry dirt and grass patch that covered the forest's floor. Blaze had no ideas for how to escape, he was too exhausted to run, so, with his only options unavailable, he just laid there, and covered his head with his arms hoping that whoever was still on top of him would finish him off quickly and painlessly.

So, he lay there and cowered, but as a couple minutes went by he realized that he wasn't being brutally killed, injured, or any combination of the two. In fact, whoever was on top of him, still hadn't budged. Figuring he had nothing to lose, Blaze gave a quick sigh, and said, "Hey do you mind getting off my back...it's hard enough to breathe without you laying on me."

"Oh shut up," came a voice from behind him, through heavy breaths, "I'm just as tired as you, and the fact that you put me through a wild chase in these dark woods wasn't exactly my idea of a warming welcome."

The mysterious stranger finally stood up, and backed away from Blaze to lean against a tree. Blaze then stood up, took a big stretch, and rubbed his still throbbing head, which thanks to the head-on collision with the hard earth only made it worse.

"Ugh," Blaze groaned, "My head hurts like hell...I need to sleep it off or someth-"  
"What?! Are you crazy?!" the voice from before yelled back, "Didn't you hear those gunshots? The last thing we want to do right now is sit somewhere like goddamn targets so they can pick us off easier! We need to find a dark secluded area and wait it out until morning, otherwise, you can kiss your ass goodbye!"

Blaze looked over in the direction of the voice, and was greeted by his "stalker". The yellow glow from the bush earlier apparently came from his follower who was nothing more than an Umbreon. The Umbreon was tall and slender with an almost simple appearence, but had a hard look in his eye that seemed cold and serious.

_Obviously not the friendly type..._

"So...just who exactly are you?" said the Umbreon, giving him one of those cold stares. Blaze could only mutter out, "Um...I'm Blaze...who are you?"

The Umbreon looked away and stared at the moon which was barely visible through the thick canopy of trees, and stated, "Shade."  
"Umm...so where exactly-"  
"No questions right now. We have to find some cover if we want to live through the night. Follow me," stated the Umbreon before running off to the right.

"Ah, wait up!" Blaze shouted, before darting off after him. They began running through the forest again, but he had had a little more rest time than before, making it a little more bearable than the last two times, of course, with Shade running twice as fast, he had to push himself to keep up, otherwise he risked getting lost and losing the only other pokemon he had seen his whole time on the island.

Of course, he was questioning a lot at the moment like, who was Shade? How did he find Blaze so quickly? Is he somehow connected to what's been happening? These questions raced through Blaze's mind as he raced to catch up with Shade, dodging through the dark forest, trying to find shelter, and hopefully shortly figure out just what the hell was happening, unknowing that he was now part of 2 different plans: one of salvation and one of death.

------

I am very tired now. I shall make another chapter later.


	3. Ch3: Questionable Happenings

**Tempest of Blood**

Author's Note:  
Obviously it's been quite some time since my last upload. I've been going through a lot of things lately, so I haven't had the time to do this or anything. Plus, I'm trying to focus more on my art now. But, I decided to update this for the hell of it. I didnt really have many ideas for this chapter, so I had to think kinda hard about what to put into it. A generally short chapter, but I think I managed it well enough. Enjoy.

|Rai-Rai|

XXXXXX

Chapter 3: Questionable Happenings

------

[2:50am]

For hours it seemed, the two were darting off into an unknown territory in search of safety, which they could only hope wouldn't be much farther. Blaze's paws began to ache with pain. Each contact with the ground created unbearable amounts of aches and pains to shoot up through his body's nerves. Tonight had probably been the most physical activity he had done in a long time.

The cool night air blew softly against his fur, sending shivers throughout his body, and regardless of the warming flames on his back, frosty chills had taken a serious toll on him. He wished Shade would stop, but no matter how much he wished, Shade seemed to get farther and farther away.

Shade must have noticed Blaze about ready to collapse because he took the oppertunity to portray the role of a coach and began yelling at him, "COME ON, its not much farther, suck it up and lets go before we get killed!"

This didn't exactly motivate him, as Blaze's body was pretty much on the verge of a shut down. He could feel it coming. Any minute now, he knew his legs would probably give out and he crash into the earth and pass out. And just as he felt it approaching, he heard a distant voice yell, "We're here, you can make it a few more feet."

Surely enough a few feet ahead, he got a view of his destination. They were quickly approaching a large rock wall which seemed to tower above them for at least a good few hundred feet. Although, in front, he could barely make out a large hole in the enormous rocky blockade, which they were headed right for. A cave.

Once entering the cave, Blaze only managed to go about 10 feet before his body finally gave out and he crashed face first into the ground and blacked out.

------

Blaze looked back as he heard a soft thump on the ground behind him, and was greeted by Blaze unconcious laying face first in the dirt. Angrily, he sighed, shooked his head, and walked over to Blaze's body.

He had managed to hoist Blaze's limp body upon his back, and began to weakly carry it to his designated hiding area, grumbling every step there.

_Ugh...you so owe me one buddy..._

------

Blaze's eyes shot open once more, and as he sleepily glanced around, he found that the setting befor him was strangly familiar. Once again, he had awaken in the dark abyss from his last dream. He looked around frantically, and began flailing around, trying to stand on his own, but to no avail as he continued to float in the same spot.

*sigh* Why does this keep happening?? Is there something I'm doing wrong here, or am I just hallucinating from all the head trauma? he began to question as he hover there.

"No no no, you aren't doing anything wrong...although your recent head trauma might give you some serious headaches later on," said an all too familiar female voice from behind him. He recognized the voice as the same one that had kept telling him to wake up and slapped him. Surely enough, he turned around, and was greeted by the same pair of floating purple glows that he assumed were eyes.

He looked at the eyes, confused and blank, and couldn't mcome up with anything better to say than, "I hate this place."  
"Oh, well I guess I could make it a bit more colorful," she responded. A small snap of fingers shortly followed, and suddenly the black abyss was being swirlled around and mixed with what appeared to be a pinkish purple color. Soon the dark abyss had become a swirl of black and magenta.  
"There, happy?" she asked sarcastically.  
"N-not entirely..."  
"Well, too bad that's all you get from me right now."

There was a small moment of awkward silence, and then before Blaze could open his mouth to ask a question, the voice suddenly said, "You want to know what's going on, dont you? And please dont be surprised that I read your mind, because I mean seriously, if I can invade your dream here, I'm sure mind reading isn't going to be that big a deal."

Sadly, Blaze was a little stunned that she had read his mind, but did feel stupid for not anticipating it like she had said. He simply nodded in responseWhatever was talking to him obviously had to be Psychic or Ghost, seeing how those are the only two types he knew about that could read minds.

"Well," the she started, "I can't tell you what's happening yet. You'll find out in good time, but, you are going to have to listen to me when I tell you to, otherwise, you wont live long enough to find out what's happening. However, I can tell you that your little Umbreon buddy there is here for a reason. Work with him. Now, that's all I have time, so wake up."

And before Blaze could even come up with a sentence, he felt another slap from her hand, waking him up.

------

[9:15am]

Blaze shot upwards and yelled, scaring Shade right off of a rock which he was laying on close by. After a few seconds, Shade poked his head up from behind the rock, shot Blaze an irritated look, and yelled, "Are you insane!? Why did you yell??"  
"O-oh, umm..." Blaze muttered quietly, "...uhh, b-bad dream?"  
"...terrific. Next time why dont you just drop a boulder when you wake up."  
"Sorry..." he said before glancing around at his new environment.

The place Blaze had awaken in was a large, dank-looking cave. The cave was decoracted with scattered pointed rocks which hung from the ceiling and rose upwards from the floor, and a faint mist hung near the ceiling, causing water to cling to the rocks above and drip down in small drops.

Irritated, Shade got up, stretched and walked around a corner, where a light was visible. Blaze shyly followed, not wanting to set him off anymore than he had. He turned the corner and found Shade sitting in front of a large opening in the cave. The large opening did not lead to the forest, nor did it really lead anywhere. The opening hung right over the ocean on the side of a cliff, where waves could be heard crashing into the rocky wall hundreds of feet below them.

Blaze walked over to the opening and looked out at the sight before him. He had never seen a sight such as this. The roaring ocean below, and the calm and cooling breeze in the air seemed to come together to create a sense of relaxation and pleasure. As he was enjoying this sight, he glanced over at Shade, and decided to try and ask some questions.

"Hey," he started, "How did I get here?"  
Shade continued to look forward and said, "You collapsed when we entered, so I drug your body through the cave to my little hideout."  
"Oh..." he replied, "Well...do you know what's going on?"  
He gave a sigh and said, "I don't have the slightest idea. I woke up in the same situation as you. I was laying in the forest, didnt know where I was, found my cave, slept for a bit, went out last night looking for food, heard gunshots, heard you yelling at yourself, and thus, last night was a mess."

"Oh..." Blaze said, feeling worthless after collapsing and leaving his partner to carry him.  
Rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the floor, me mustered out a, "...thanks Shade...I'm sorry for making you carry me...it was probably just as hard for you as it was for me..."  
Shade sort of looked off at a random wall, let out a short sigh, and mumbled, "It's fine. Just don't do it anymore, and don't expect me to bail your ass out every time you slip up."  
After the brief chat, an awkward silence arose. Blaze wasn't sure what to say at the moment, or if he should even say anything at all, lest he anger Shade. Shockingly enough, it was Shade that eventually broke the silence.  
"So, judging from your performance out there, your personality and reaction to a foreign environment, and your appearance, I can tell you're of forest origin, obviously a thinner forest or you'd burn it down, probably more eastern," deduced Shade, as he sat there analyzing Blaze like a book.  
Blaze simply stared back in confusion, but couldn't help but feel he was right about that. He did somewhat remember living in a forest of some sort, but nothing more than that.  
"Wait, how do you know any of that?" he questioned, still a bit puzzled. Shade sort of chuckled to himself and simply replied, "I'm just a natural at reading others by their actions, personality, and appearances. It's nothing really."  
Shade then stood up and stretched, and said, "Okay, get up. Lets move further into the cave and see where it takes us. Staying outside might not be the best idea if you enjoy living." With that he began walking off deeper into the cave. Blaze quickly shot up, and ran to catch up to him, not wanting to be left alone too long.

XXXXXX

I'm behind, I need to do some serious plot work.


End file.
